The present invention relates to musical instruments, and most particularly to harmonicas. One form of the harmonica is a ten-hole diatonic, another is the chromatic. The harmonica commonly has a plurality of reeds overlying slots in the reed plate. Currently the reed plate is either nailed or held with screws to a wood comb, which provides the sound chambers underlying the slots and reeds. Or the reed plate is screw mounted into a pocket molded into the plastic comb, which houses the reed plate thus aligning the slots and reeds over the sound chambers.
Reed plates are currently constructed of metal, such as brass or steel. Reeds are commonly made of brass and are held in place by a rivet to the reed plate.
A cover plate then protects the instrument. The cover plate is either nailed to the wooden comb or held on with screws to the plastic comb. In each instance it is nailed or screwed threw a hole also placed in the reed plate and comb.
The harmonica is played by blowing breath or drawing air into the sound chamber. This action moves the air around the reed in the slot, thus activating it to vibrate and creating tones associated with this instrument.
A problem with this type of construction is that it provides no protection from the deteriorating effects associated with playing the harmonica due to the caustic properties of human saliva, which enters into the harmonica when blown into. This deterioration results in rust formation, erosion and pitting on the reed plates as well as on the reeds. In the case of the wooden comb there is also the swelling of the wood from this moisture and then the shrinking as it dries. The result is the warping of the comb the reed plates are attached to.
The resulting problems are:
1. A loss of air tightness within the sound chamber due to changes in the fitting of the reed plate to the comb from the corrosive properties of human saliva, resulting in rendering the harmonica unplayable. PA1 2. A loss of air tightness due to the wooden comb warping from moisture induced swelling and then shrinking. This creates a lack of air tightness between the reed plate and comb. PA1 3. A reed failing due to the corrosive properties of human saliva, resulting in an unresponsive reed, thus rendering the harmonica unusable. PA1 4. Currently the only solutions to these construction problems are to either buy a new harmonica, or, where available and applicable, buy an entire set of reed plates and install them.
Prior art has not addressed the problems associated with this type of construction as detailed above.
An object of this invention is to provide a consistently airtight harmonica.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved comb/reed plate fit within the harmonica that is less susceptible to the corrosive properties of human saliva.
A further object of this invention is an improved reed fastening system whereby the harmonica player can easily change an individual reed without altering the air tightness of the sound chambers.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an overall improved harmonica.
These objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent as the Detailed Description of the Invention proceeds.